Love Is A Spell That Never Ends
by snowangel420
Summary: AU, where the "finite" spell actually works on one of the three Unforgivable Spells. Ron falls in love with a girl that's not Hermione. When Ron meets Becky and she is going through a rough time, Ron decides to take her with him to Hogwarts. Takes place during Order Of the Phoenix, although none of the events from OP occur. Snape OOC. If you don't like Snape being OOC, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Spell That Never Ends

AU, where the "finite" spell actually works for one of the three Unforgivable Curses.

There is a story that is similar to this, but I had no idea it existed till yesterday.

Here it is (it's really good): www . wattpad . com story/139994-snape%27s-daughter

* * *

How the beginning of this will go: Ron meets Becky sobbing (because of her parents' deaths and her ex-boyfriend being a jerk) at Diagon Alley, and immediately decides to take her with him. She's American, but changes her accent to British and changes her name to Olivia. Can Becky keep up the act? Or will her act catch up with her? Snape is OOC. Draco is OOC. Don't really know them that well. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix, but none of the events that happened during OP don't occur. Just saw the movie. I'm hooked. If you don't like Snape or Draco being extremely out of character, don't read this.

Chapter One:

It's a rainy Saturday afternoon in August. There is a double funeral at a local cemetery in Tennessee. It's a small gathering, with two sisters, one a little smaller than the other, in front of their parents' caskets.

"We all mourn the loss of Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, who were killed in a horrible car crash. Their daughters, Storm and Rebekah, are going to London to start over."

Rebekah, also known as Becky, who is the smaller and younger of the two, and Storm, the older of the two, face each other, knowing that maybe their move to London will help them with a new life.

After they get to London a few weeks later, Storm immediately goes to find a job. Becky goes with her to a shopping district as she is all the family Becky has left. Storm is the oldest, at 19, and Becky is a year younger. Storm is wearing a blue jacket with a pink top, jeans, and converse. Becky was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sandals.

"I'm gonna go look for help wanted signs. Go ahead and look around, okay?" Storm says.

"Okay." Becky says.

"Be careful." Storm and Becky hug.

"I'll be fine. I'm 18."

"I know. But I still imagine you as this little 9-year old who wanted to follow her 10-year old sister around."

"That was 9 years ago."

"So you can count!" Storm says, teasingly.

"Go!" Becky says, smiling at her older sister. As she looks at her sister disappear into the crowd, Becky begins to feel overwhelmed, not only by the fact about her parents, but also about the fact that her ex-boyfriend is across the street.

She leans against a brick wall, seemingly out of the way, and sobs. Becky never sobs in public, except at her parents' funerals, but, now, she feels so overwhelmed. Suddenly, she feels someone touch her arm. She yelps.

"Are you all right?" Becky dries her eyes and faces a red-headed teenager. He is tall and has kind of a big nose. He takes her hand and helps her up.

"Sorry. I'm new around here. And I've been through a couple rough patches lately." Becky says, eyeing her ex. She then shakes her head, wondering why she's confiding in a complete stranger.

"That's quite all right, that you're new around here. You're from America, right?" Becky nods.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Becky and Ron shake hands.

"Becky. Becky Peterson."

"So, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh, my sister went to go look for a job and I was just going to look around alone, since I'm 18. So, what are you doing here?"

Ron hesitates.

"Close your eyes and come with me." Becky looks at him, wondering if she should trust this Ron Weasley.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. I'm going to spin you around a few times, okay?" Becky nods and takes Ron's hand and closes her eyes. Ron spins her around and then he stops her, and Becky begins to feel dizzy.

"Okay. Just relax and try to remain completely still."

"You try standing still when you've been spun around a few times." Becky says, smirking in the direction of Ron's voice.

"Come on." Ron and Becky walk forward and Becky feels the elements dissolve around her.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Becky opens her eyes and sees people in black robes walking around.

"What is this place?" Becky asks.

"It's a place for witches and wizards to buy things for school at Hogwarts." Becky stares at Ron, wide-eyed.

"But I'm not a witch."

"I know. But the people here don't know that. I want to help you through what you're going through. Whatever you're going through." Ron looks at Becky, questioningly.

"My parents just died and I'm hiding from my threatening ex-boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, why am I here?"

"I want you to come to Hogwarts with me."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes."

"Just a couple of quick questions: one, can I change my name to Olivia and fake a British accent? I wouldn't want to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Sure. And I know we just met, but I just want you to know that you're beautiful and that you have a lot of potential." Becky/Olivia smiles at Ron, but then stops herself as she spies her ex-boyfriend.

(Until further notice, Becky/Olivia will be using her British accent)

"What is he doing here?" Olivia asks Ron, using her best British accent. It's not that hard to, because she's part British.

Ron turns to where Olivia is looking.

"Is he your ex?" Olivia nods, looking a little pale.

"I won't let him hurt you. Just act natural. Let's go to Ollivander's for your wand." Olivia nods and Ron puts an arm around her as they walk to Ollivander's.

"Hey, Ron! Wait up!" Olivia freezes.

"Don't worry. It's just my friends. Harry is a little famous so just act like you're a fan, but don't go overboard." Olivia slowly nods.

Ron and Olivia turn and see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Hello, Ron. Who's this?" Harry asks.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, this is Olivia Peterson. She's 18 and was a little late to get her letter from Hogwarts. But she'll be in the fifth year with us." (A/N: I'm new to HP and I'm only on the second book, so I haven't read Order Of the Phoenix yet. Obviously.)

"Harry Potter? Really?" Olivia squeals a little.

"You're a fan?" Harry asks, and Olivia nods profusely.

"Is she really that good? So tell me, Olivia, what is the spell to change a beetle into a button?" Hermione - who else? - asks Olivia.

"Um, I'm sorry, Hermione. I must have forgotten over the summer holiday." Olivia says.

"Not as smart as you think, Ron. Where'd she come from, anyway?" Hermione asks, giving Olivia a stern look.

"She just moved back from the United States." Ron says. It isn't exactly a lie, but it isn't exactly the truth, either.

"What part of the United States did you live in?" Harry asks.

"I lived in Tennessee. It's a very beautiful place." Olivia says.

"I bet it is." Hermione says, suspiciously.

The four go to Ollivander's and Olivia gets her wand and then she gets all of the other required equipment, including an owl she names Thomas, after her father.

As Olivia and Ron walk together, Harry and Hermione walk behind him, talking.

"Don't you think Olivia is rather odd?" Hermione asks Harry, saying the name as though she doesn't believe that's Olivia's real name.

"She might be. When she named her owl, I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. The name must mean something to her." Harry says.

"I don't feel comfortable around her. I'm going to keep an eye on her." Hermione says.

Suddenly, Olivia and Ron burst out laughing.

"I wonder what they're laughing about." Hermione says, and she walks over to the two.

"Hermione -." Harry starts, trying to stop his friend, but to no avail.

"So, guys, what are you laughing about?" Hermione says.

"Olivia was just telling me about the time her sister had slipped and fell in the mud during football* practice. She was covered in mud, from head to toe."

"Really? So tell me, Olivia, are you on the football team, too?" Hermione asks.

"No, I'm not really a sporty girl." Olivia says.

"Ah, I see. So what do you do?" Hermione asks.

"I basically just read."

"Really, what sort of things do you like to read?"

"Um, all sorts of things."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my ex-girlfriend." Olivia freezes in her tracks.

"Come on, Becky. Turn around and look at me." Hermione looks at Olivia suspiciously as Olivia starts to look pale.

"Come on, Olivia. Let's just go." Ron says, putting an arm around Olivia.

"Not so fast, Olivia." Olivia's ex says. Olivia's ex comes to face her.

"Howard, what are you doing here?" Olivia asks, her voice shaky.

"I came all the way from the States to see you. To get my revenge on you for dumping me."

"You know we weren't right for each other." Olivia says.

"If you knew that, you shouldn't have dated me in the first place, and I wouldn't be here to do this!" Howard grabs Olivia and she is ripped from Ron's grasp as Howard pulls Olivia into a nearby alley.

"Come on!" Ron says, as he, Harry, and Hermione go to rescue Olivia, wands at the ready.

"No! Please!" Olivia pleads.

"Get away from her! Incarcerous!" Ron says, and ropes wrap around Howard and he is knocked to the ground.

Ron runs over to Olivia, who is sobbing from being raped.

"I'm so sorry." Ron says.

"I need you, Ron." Olivia says, momentarily breaking out of her English accent.

Ron gets closer to Olivia and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm here. I promise."

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"We've got to get her out of here. We'll get her to Hogwarts and take her to Madam Pomfrey. The train leaves in half an hour." Harry says.

Ron, Hermione and Olivia agree.

"Can you walk?" Ron asks Olivia, concerned.

"I think so." Olivia says shakily, regaining her English accent.

"Here, put your arm around me." Ron says. He and Harry help Olivia up.

"I'll grab your trolley." Harry says. Olivia nods her thanks.

"Come on, let's go." Ron says, putting an arm around Olivia, who nods and puts her head on Ron's shoulder.

The group of four soon gets on the train and they sit together in one section.

"You doing all right?" Ron asks, rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm scared." Olivia says, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course you're scared. Don't worry. You're among friends. Right, Hermione?" Ron asks, eyeing Hermione.

"Right. Of course." Hermione says, still suspicious of Olivia.

"We'll be there in a couple of hours. Why don't you try to sleep?" Ron asks Olivia, putting an arm around her.

"I'll try." Olivia says, still wary.

"Don't worry. I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise." And with that, Becky falls asleep.

Two hours later, the Hogwarts students get off of the train and onto boats. A giant is there to greet them at the boats.

"Hello, Harry. Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you, too, Hagrid."

"Hello, Hermione. Hello, Ron." It's then that Hagrid spots Olivia.

"Hello. Who's this?" Hagrid asks walking over to where Hermione, Ron, and Olivia are standing. Olivia cringes against Ron, petrified. Ron whispers comforting words to her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Hagrid. What's your name?" Hagrid asks, crouching to get to Olivia's eye level.

"O-Olivia."

"Olivia. Such a beautiful name. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Olivia." Hagrid sticks out his hand and, hesitantly, Olivia shakes it.

"Olivia!" Olivia freezes at the sound of Howard's voice, and starts to have a panic attack. Ron immediately goes to her and takes her in his arms.

"Hush. Shh. Try to relax. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore, Olivia. I promise." Ron says.

"Hurt her anymore? What did he do to her?" Hagrid asks.

Shaking against Ron, Olivia tells Hagrid what happened just a couple of hours earlier.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts...

"All students accounted for, Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asks.

"All but three: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley." Professor McGonagall says. All of a sudden, they hear a scream.

"Do you suppose that was Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"I'm not sure. Professor Snape, why don't you go out and see if anything's the trouble?" Dumbledore says. Professor Snape hesitates, but goes without a word.

Back with the group...

Olivia has been stabbed in her left leg, and it's bleeding heavily.

"Just try to keep pressure on it." Ron says.

"Hello?" A deep voice calls out. Olivia freezes.

"Olivia, it'll be okay. It's Professor Snape." Ron says, rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

A man with chin-length black hair emerges from the fog.

"What's going on?" Snape asks.

"Olivia's ex-boyfriend came and stabbed her leg." Ron says, gesturing to Olivia. Snape walks over to Olivia, who is shaking in Ron's arms.

"Let me take a look at that." Snape says. Tears stream down Olivia's face.

"It's going to be all right." Snape says, surprisingly comforting Olivia. Snape uses a spell to repair Olivia's leg.

"All right. It's over." Snape says.

"Thanks." Olivia says shyly.

"You're welcome. Come, let's get you to Hogwarts."

After the group got to Hogwarts, Ron went with Olivia to the infirmary.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"This is Olivia. Her ex-boyfriend raped her a few hours ago."

"All right, come along, dear. I'll run some tests and then you can go to the dining hall for some food." Madam Pomfrey leads Olivia to a room.

"I'll wait for you, Olivia." Ron says, even though he's sure Olivia can't hear him.

Half an hour later, Olivia emerges from the exam room, tears streaming down her face. As soon as she sees Ron, she runs to him, his arms open and accepting.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here. And I promise, regardless of the results, I'll be here for you. No matter what."

"I'm pregnant. And Madam Pomfrey said that unless I marry the father or have an abortion, I'll be expelled."

"I'm going to make sure you stay. I am not going to leave you. If you leave, I leave."

"Ron, I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"You don't need to. I want to."

Olivia begins to sob, and Ron wraps his arms around her.

"Shh. You're going to be fine. I won't leave you. I promise."

Minutes pass.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Ron asks.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep it down."

"We'll get you something light. I'll feed you."

"You would do that for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Olivia and Ron walk to the dining hall, hand in hand. As soon as they walk in, heads turn and silverware stops clinking.

* * *

*soccer, in case you didn't know. I doubt any of you wouldn't know, but just in case.

Like it? Hate it? Want more? I'm working on the next chapter and it's very interesting. Please, absolutely NO flames! Criticism is welcome, but please try to be nice about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"So, this is Olivia Peterson. I heard she lays around constantly, so I'd watch your back, Weasley." A blond boy steps up to the two.

"How dare you say that, Malfoy!" Ron says, his arm around Olivia.

Tears start to stream down Olivia's face.

"Oh, please. Not the tears. I wasn't the only one who saw her with that boy. What's his name? Oh, yes. Howard."

Suddenly, Olivia is grabbed from behind and pushed up against a wall, one hand around her throat.

"Tell me who she really is, Weasley. Or she dies." Malfoy says. Crabbe is the one who had grabbed Olivia.

Ron looks at Olivia, and she's looking paler by the second.

"Please, Malfoy. I'll give you anything you want. Just let her go."

"Tell me who she really is and I'll let her go." Ron looks at Olivia, who is shaking her head.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice. Crush her." Malfoy instructs Crabbe, who crushes her harder.

"Mr. Malfoy. Let her go at once!" Snape says, as he and the other teachers came onto the scene.

"But I -"

"Now." Reluctantly, Malfoy instructs Crabbe to let Olivia go. Ron is at Olivia's side in seconds, rubbing her back.

Olivia coughs many times, trying to regain her breath back.

"Try to breathe slowly, dear." Professor McGonagall says.

Olivia cries out in pain and grips her left side.

"Mr. Weasley, take her in your arms and come with me." Madam Pomfrey says.

The three go to the infirmary.

An hour later, Ron is at Olivia's bedside, stroking her hair as tears stream down both their faces.

Olivia had lost the baby.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia."

"Ron, it's all my fault." Olivia says.

"Don't you think that for one single second. It wasn't your fault. Not one bit. I'm still going to be here for you. I promise."

Soon, Olivia goes to sleep, her hands encased in Ron's.

The next morning, Olivia wakes up to see Ron next to her, snoring. She sees two notes: one from Madam Pomfrey, and the other from Professor Snape.

First, she reads the one from Madam Pomfrey:

"If you are feeling physically better, go try to find Professor Dumbledore. He will get you sorted into your house."

And then she reads the one from Professor Snape:

"After receiving your house assignment, come find me, regardless of what your house is."

Olivia grabs the map Professor Snape has given her and sets off. But before she does, she leaves a note telling Ron the two places where she might be.

It surprisingly doesn't take too long for her to find Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see me, sir?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, Olivia. Come in."

Olivia sits down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"It is time for you to be sorted. If you do not want to be in the house that the Sorting Hat chooses, feel free to choose another." Dumbledore walks over to Olivia and places the hat on her head, and, to Olivia's surprise, it begins to speak.

"Hmm. Loyal. Can be lazy at times, although hardworking when properly motivated. Dependable when it comes to friends, albeit few. I say: Hufflepuff." Olivia looks at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley is in Gryffindor, if you'd like to be in the same house." Dumbledore says.

"Yes, please. If you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, not at all, my dear. Go right ahead and find Professor Snape. He's been asking for you, but I'm sure, by the look on his face, it's nothing bad." Olivia looks at Dumbledore questioningly. Dumbledore gestures with his eyes behind Olivia. Olivia looks behind her and sees Professor Snape.

"Ms. Peterson, come and walk with me." Snape says.

"Yes, sir." Olivia gets up and nods her thanks to Professor Dumbledore, who nods back.

Snape and Olivia start to walk through the halls of Hogwarts.

"So, your parents died recently?"

Olivia looks away shyly as tears fill her eyes.

"Yes. They were killed in a car crash." Olivia says.

"You have no other family?" Snape says, not wanting to provoke tears from the girl.

"My sister, but she's been very busy trying to find a job so I've basically been on my own."

"On your own? You're a little young to be on your own at 18, don't you think?"

"Yes." Tears start to stream down Olivia's face.

"Come here, my dear." Snape opens his arms and, hesitantly, Olivia lets herself be enveloped.

"I'm sorry." Olivia says.

"For what?"

"For breaking down like this."

"It's not your fault. You've been through so much. Just breathe and let the tears flow. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Olivia breaks down in Snape's arms.

"Shh. Hush, sweetheart. It's all right. I'm here."

"Please don't leave me."

"Shh. I won't leave you. I promise." Olivia continues to cry in Snape's arms.

Minutes pass, and soon Olivia is all cried out.

"You all right now, dear?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

"It's just an expression. If you ever need to talk to me, come find me or send your owl."

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you, Professor Snape?" Olivia asks.

"Become my daughter. It's rather lonely when I'm alone and with your parents dead..." Snape says.

"You want to adopt me?"

"Yes. But secretly, so that the other students won't make fun of you."

"As in I would have to call you Professor Snape instead of father?"

"Don't be so formal, my dear. Call me dad or daddy when we're alone. But, yes, do call me Professor Snape when we're not alone, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Thank you, Daddy. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. And you're welcome, my daughter. Now go catch up with Mr. Weasley. I'll see you later in class." Snape and Olivia hug one last time, then Olivia goes to find Ron.

When she does, he is at the entrance of Gryffindor tower.

"Ron! Hey."

"Hey, Olivia. What house did you get sorted in?"

"Well, I got sorted into Hufflepuff, but I chose Gryffindor."

"Great. Let's go into the common room." Ron says the password and he and Olivia go to into the common room.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Olivia." Harry says, handing Olivia her class schedule.

"Thank you. Anyone else have Potions after lunch?" Ron, Hermione, Harry and a tall boy nod. He later introduces himself to Olivia as Neville Longbottom.

After Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge, it's lunchtime. (A/N: Yes, I'm aware Umbridge is cuckoo).

Olivia picks at what little food she got. Ron looks on, worried.

"Are you all right, Olivia?" Ron asks.

"I'm just not very hungry." Olivia gets up and leaves the room. Snape sees his daughter, and, concerned, follows her.

Snape finds his daughter sobbing on one of the benches. He sits next to her and gently wraps his arms around her.

"Hush. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here. Shh. Daddy's here, Olivia. I'm here. I promise. I'm right here. I'm right here." Snape says, holding his little girl close.

"Aww. Look at you two. So close together." Olivia huddles closer to her father.

"Don't come any closer, Draco. I know what you've done to upset Olivia. You made her lose her baby, and no spell can ever undo that, although she and I both wish there was."

"You really think I care?"

"You could have killed her!"

"Another less Mudblood to worry about."

"What did you just call her?"

"You both heard me."

"Professor Snape, what is going on?" Professor McGonagall comes down the hall.

"I'll talk with you about it later, Minerva. But right now, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate." Snape says, helping his daughter sit up.

"Come along, dear." Professor McGonagall says, putting a comforting arm around Olivia.

"We'll talk later, Draco. But from now on, stay away from Olivia Peterson."

"Fine. But don't be surprised if the gossip mill begins about Olivia being your newly adopted daughter."

"How did you hear about that?"

"I just heard it from you and her."

"If you tell anyone, Draco, I will personally deduct 5,000 points from Slytherin."

"You wouldn't."

"If it means protecting my daughter, I would deduct all of the points."

Later, Olivia and Ron are sitting in the Common Room alone.

"Are you doing all right, Olivia?" Ron asks.

"Physically, I'm fine. Emotionally, I just wish I could say the same."

"I'm here for you. If you want to talk about anything, I'm here to listen." Olivia breaks down.

"It's my parents and my ex-boyfriend, Draco and the baby. I'm just so overwhelmed!" Olivia sobs.

"Hush. I'm here. I'm here."

Soon, the other Gryffindors come in.

"We heard she's a fraud!"

"She should be expelled!"

"Get her out of here!"

With Olivia's head on his shoulder, Ron leads Olivia out.

They soon see Snape, his open arms willing and waiting for his sobbing daughter.

"Hush. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here. Tell me what happened and we'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Olivia shakily tells Snape what happened and then the three (Ron, Snape, and Olivia) go to Dumbledore's office to try and talk to him about the bullying Olivia's going through.

"Draco threatened her life and threatened to tell everyone the relationship you have with her."

"Yes. He might be the reason Olivia lost her baby." Snape says.

"I'll see what I can do about Draco." Dumbledore says.

"Professors Dumbledore and Snape. If it's not any trouble, I'd like to speak with Ms. Peterson over here."

It's Professor Umbridge.

Olivia goes over to Professor Umbridge.

"Yes, ma'am?" Olivia asks, looking Professor Umbridge directly in the eyes. She is met with a slap across the face.

"Don't you dare look me in the eyes. Detention." Professor Umbridge says. She walks away, leaving four people staring after her.

"Let me take a look at that." Snape says, walking over to his daughter and caressing her cheek where she had been slapped. He isn't surprised when a tear slides down her cheek, and hugs her.

"Hush, sweetheart. Hush. Take some deep breaths. Try to relax."

"Professor Snape, I think it would be best to excuse both her and Mr. Weasley from the rest of their classes for the day."

"I completely agree, Professor Dumbledore." Snape says, stroking his daughter's hair as she leans into him.

Ron, Olivia and Snape walk to the Gryffindor entrance.

"Mr. Weasley, I am trusting you with my daughter's life. Take good care of her. And if anything happens, if anyone hurts her, notify me immediately."

"Yes, sir."

Snape goes to Olivia and hugs her.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Snape leaves and Ron and Olivia are alone, even when they enter the Common Room.

"I promise, Olivia, Professor Snape and I will protect you from anyone and everyone that tries to hurt you." Ron says.

"Thanks, Ron." Olivia replies.

"You're welcome."

The next day, Olivia's day went on completely normal. Transfiguration, Free, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Free, Free, Lunch, Free, Herbology, Free, and, finally, Potions.

"Your task is to turn water into fire using the potions in front of you. Groups of two." Professor Snape says.

Olivia's mind flashes back to when her parents were killed in the car crash. There was so much fire, as she and her sister had witnessed on the news. As she refocuses her attention to the class, she raises her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Peterson?" Professor Snape asks, for a second not even looking at his daughter. When he does, he sees the tears in her eyes, and looks concernedly at his daughter.

"May I be excused?" Snape nods and Olivia flees from the room, sobbing.

Malfoy starts to snicker.

"You find that funny, Malfoy?" Snape snaps (A/N: Say that five times fast!).

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you go run off to your daughter?" The class starts to murmur.

"Silence! I'll be back. Mr. Weasley, come with me." Snape says

[insert dramatic worried music here]

Professor Snape and Ron run through the halls, following the sound of Olivia's sobbing. They find her in front of Gryffindor.

Snape sits next to his daughter on one side, while Ron sat on the side. Snape holds his daughter close to him, stroking her hair.

"Shh. Shh. Hush, my little girl. Everything's going to be all right. I promise." Olivia tells her father and Ron what had happened when her parents died.

"It was just the fire and everything...I'm so sorry." Olivia sobs.

"Hush. There's no need for you to be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong." Olivia sobs as her father and Ron try to comfort her.

After a few minutes, the trip looks up and sees Draco, actually looking concerned for Olivia.

Snape is the first to stand up as Ron places an arm around Olivia.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in the classroom."

"You did. I wanted to apologize, Olivia, for trying to kill you and for teasing you in the classroom. I really am. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know." Draco and Olivia look at each other. Olivia doesn't say anything. Draco walks away. Olivia walks up to Draco.

"Draco, wait." Olivia says, shakily. Olivia takes Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry, too." Olivia says.

"For what?"

"For everything that I've ever done to hurt you."

"You haven't done anything. But I forgive you, anyway."

"I forgive you, too." Draco and Olivia lean into each other.

Ron suddenly punches Draco straight in the nose, knocking him out, and grabs Olivia.

"No!" Olivia screams, but Ron doesn't listen as he drags her to unknown location, where he rapes her.

Several minutes pass, and Olivia has barely moved. Hermione finds her.

"Olivia, what happened?" Olivia tells Hermione who had raped her in a broken voice.

"Ra Wealy."

"Ron did this to you?" Olivia nods.

"I'll go get Harry." Hermione runs to go get Harry, who follows her, concerned for his friend.

Olivia is trembling, absolutely terrified, even as Hermione and Harry come into view.

"Olivia, are you all right?" Harry asks. He tries to get near her to comfort her, but Olivia backs away.

"Hermione, go get her father. Hurry!" Harry says.

After Snape comes, he immediately goes to his daughter.

"Oh, my dear. My poor girl." Snape starts to go near Olivia, but she backs away from him, too.

"Ms. Granger, go get Professor McGonagall. Go!" Snape says.

Hermione runs to get Professor McGonagall, who comes within five minutes, Hermione at her heels.

"Hermione told me what happened. I'd never imagine someone like Ron Weasley would attack her."

"She won't even let me near her. She's frozen in fear." Professor McGonagall looks at Olivia.

"What are we going to do? Someone needs to comfort the poor girl." Professor McGonagall says. Suddenly, both Dumbledore and Draco come into view.

"Ron did this?" Draco asks, his nose in a bandage. He was referring to Olivia.

"Yes. She won't let anyone near her, not even her father." Professor McGonagall says.

"Draco, why don't you try something? Try to talk to her." Dumbledore says. Draco nods, and kneels next to Olivia, concerned.

"Olivia, I know you're in there." A tear slides down Olivia's right cheek.

"I'm here, Olivia," Draco says, "and I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly, Draco places a hand on Olivia's knee, and her face crumples as she begins to sob and throws her arms around Draco's neck. He wraps his arms around her.

"Shh. It's all right, Olivia. It's all right. I'm here. I'm here."

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall whispers to Draco, who nods. Olivia leans on Draco as he helps her up.

"I've got you. I've got you." Professor Snape mouths a thank you to Draco, who nods in return.

When Draco and Olivia get to Madam Pomfrey, Olivia won't let Draco leave her side even for a second. But Draco doesn't want to leave her. He holds her hand as the numerous tears are performed, and whispers comforting words to her when blood is drawn. When it's all over, and Olivia is asleep in the hospital bed, tear streaks staining her face, Draco watches her, holding her hand and listening to the crickets chirp outside.

"Draco, why don't you go to bed. I'll stay with her." Professor Snape says, walking up to Draco and a sleeping Olivia.

"I don't want to leave her." Draco says.

"I know you don't, but you need your sleep. Thank you for watching over and taking care of my daughter." Professor Snape says. Draco nods in reply, and Professor Snape takes Draco's place as Draco gets up and goes to bed.

"Daddy's here, sweetheart. Daddy's here. I promise." Snape say, stroking his daughter's hair as tears stream down his face.

The next morning, Olivia wakes up to see her father in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand. She turns her head to the other side and sees Draco, holding her other hand, asleep. Olivia suddenly feels nauseous, and begins to puke in the basin nearby. It wakes up both Snape and Draco, and Snape holds one of Olivia's hands and Draco holds her hair back and rubs her back.

Minutes pass, and Olivia leans back in the bed, tears streaming down her face as she tries to catch her breath. As Draco holds Olivia's hand, Snape strokes her hair.

"Shh. We're here. We're right here." Draco says. He hates seeing Olivia in pain, as does Snape.

"I can't believe I have to go through almost 9 more months of this." Olivia says, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh. We're going to support you, every step of the way." Snape says.

"I'm scared."

"Shh. You'll be all right. I promise." Draco strokes Olivia's hair.

9 months pass, and Olivia and Draco have since been dating, Olivia had gotten special permission from Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall stay with Draco at all times during the final trimester of her pregnancy. Olivia is shaking during lunch because she's very close to being due. Like "it could happen at any time" close.

Draco is doing everything he can to keep her calm.

"Try to relax, Olivia. Everything will be all right."

"I can't. I'm scared."

"I can tell. But I'm here. I promise."

Snape sits at the teachers' table, watching his daughter closely. He, too, is scared. He suddenly sees his daughter's face crumple and Draco helps her up and they walk quickly from the room. Snape gets up and follows them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

When Snape finds Olivia and Draco, Olivia is sitting up against a wall, her hand encased in Draco's.

"Just keep breathing. You're going to be fine." Draco says as Olivia leans against him as the next contraction comes.

Snape kneels next to his daughter.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"It's going faster than I thought it would. Much faster." Olivia says as she grimaces during the next contraction.

"We've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey. Now." Snape says.

"I can't move. It hurts too much." Olivia says. She closes her eyes and grips Draco's hand as the next contraction comes.

"We've got to do something, Professor Snape."

"That much is obvious, Mr. Malfoy. But what can we do? It's obvious her labor is progressing fast." Snape says, watching his daughter struggle to relax. Olivia starts to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart. Daddy's here. I promise. You're going to be all right." Snape says, stroking Olivia's hair as she breaks down.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name is - ?" McGonagall stops when she sees Olivia trying her best to remain calm with each contraction.

"Oh, dear. Ms. Granger!" McGonagall says.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione asks.

"Go fetch Madam Pomfrey. Tell her this baby won't be able to hang on much longer."

McGonagall looks on, seeing Olivia struggle as she grips her father's and Draco's hands, her father on her right, Draco on her left. Professor McGonagall goes over to the three.

"I can't hold on. This baby is coming. Now."

McGonagall turns and sees the other students looking.

"Close the doors! Give the poor girl some privacy!"

A few of the students close the doors.

"Hush, girl. You're going to be all right. Wait a minute. Just a minute ago did you speak in an American accent?" McGonagall asks.

Olivia's eyes widen, not only because that McGonagall has found out the truth, but also the fact that the urge to push is starting to take over, and it's winning.

"We'll deal with it later. Right now, we have a baby to deliver. Mr. Malfoy, be a gentleman and get that jacket from over there." Draco does as he's told, and within seconds, he's back where he was, comforting Olivia.

"Shhh. You're going to be just fine, sweetheart. Just try to focus." Snape says.

"So. Tired. Want to sleep."

"Shh. Before you know it, you'll be sleeping with your new baby in your arms." Snape says.

Olivia groans as the contractions get stronger. Thankfully, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey come.

"Let me just move out of your way, Madam Pomfrey and you can get to work." McGonagall says. She and Hermione go back into the dining hall.

"All right, Ms. Olivia. You're nearly there. Just a few more contractions and you'll be able to get going." Olivia nods as a tear slides down her face. Draco kisses her forehead, wanting to do everything he can to take her pain away.

An hour passes, and Olivia can push.

"All right, girl. It's time for you to meet your child. Mr. Malfoy, why don't you get behind her and support her? Professor Snape, help Olivia scoot up a little." Madam Pomfrey says.

The two do as they're told.

"Just slowly lean back into me, Olivia. I've got you." Draco says.

Ever so carefully, Olivia leans back into Draco.

"If I could take your place, if I could feel your pain, I would. I hate seeing you suffer." Draco says.

"That goes for me, too, sweetheart." Snape says, holding his shaking daughter's hand.

"All right, Olivia. You're ready. Let's bring this baby into the world." Madam Pomfrey says.

"I can't. I can't do it. I'm afraid it'll hurt." Olivia says, breaking down.

"Of course, it will hurt, sweetheart. I'm not going to lie to you. Childbirth is no walk in the park. But you can do this. You are a very strong girl." Madam Pomfrey says.

Snape kisses his daughter's forehead and grips her hand. Draco puts an arm on Olivia's shoulder and grips her other hand.

"Let's finish this the way we started it. Together." Draco says. Olivia nods with tears in her eyes.

"All right, Ms. Olivia. Give me a good push." Madam Pomfrey says.

Inside the dining hall, Ron tries not to listen as Olivia screams in agony, and Draco's, Snape's and Madam Pomfrey's comforting words, but it's no use.

"Ron? You all right?" Harry asks as his friend puts his head down on the table.

"I'm making her go through this. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be going the through this. She's suffering in agony because of me." Ron says, lifting his head with tears in his eyes.

His friends don't know how to respond. It's true, what Ron said.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure Olivia will be just fine." Luna Lovegood says.

Half an hour passes and it starts thundering outside.

Ron gets up and runs toward the entrance of the dining hall.

"Mr. Weasley, come back here this instant!" Professor McGonagall calls.

Ron opens the doors, and sees something he thought he'd never see.

In Snape's arms, a healthy-looking baby, with tears streaming down Snape's face, but Ron can tell they're not happy ones. Ron looks to Draco's arms, where Olivia is. All of the color has drained from her face, and Draco has since broken down in tears.

Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore rush past Ron to the group.

"Draco, take her St. Mungo's. She may have a little life left in her." Dumbledore says. Ron sinks to the floor in a heap and starts to sob.

"Mr. Weasley, come with me." McGonagall says.

The two go to St. Mungo's. Once they are at the nursery ward, the stop in front of one of the incubators.

"You see that little girl, at the front? That's your daughter. And this may be the last time you'll ever get to see her, if Ms. Peterson has anything to say about it."

"Olivia? She's alive?"

"Yes, but just barely. She's in critical condition. The doctors will be surprised if she makes it through the night."

Ron and McGonagall go to room 394, where Olivia is. (A/N: yeah, I know. "Turn to page 394.")

Snape and Draco are on either side of the bed, each holding one of Olivia's hands. Both of them have tears streaming down their faces, with no signs of stopping. Olivia is hooked up to a heart monitor, and it shows she's living, but just barely.

All of a sudden, Draco breaks down, sobbing.

"I love you, Olivia. I love you." Draco manages to say.

"Did I do that?"

"Did you do what, Mr. Weasley?"

"Put her in that hospital bed. Because of me raping her and her giving birth with no medicine, having to go through that pain as she did. I put her in that hospital bed, didn't I, Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, you did. But she was too small to handle the birth. Too delicate. But it's not her fault. You put her through this. You put my daughter through terrible pain. You have no idea how many times she woke up screaming for me or Draco. All we wanted to do was tell her that it wasn't real, that it was all a bad dream. But no, we could never lie to her. And now, and now, because of you, she may die. My little girl may die." Snape says, barely taking his eyes off his little girl.

"She lied to you!" Ron says.

"What are you talking about, Weasley? What did Olivia lie to me about?"

"That's just it! Her name isn't really Olivia! It's Rebekah or Becky, as she's most commonly known. She's from America, from Tennessee! She's American! Sure, it's true her parents are dead and that she's 18 and that she has an older sister and that her ex-boyfriend raped her, but she is not a wizard! She's a Muggle! She lied to you! So, Draco, do you still love her?" Ron asks.

"Regardless of what she is or what lies she's told us, I still love her." Draco says, tears streaming down his face.

"The same goes for me, as well, Mr. Weasley. She may be a Muggle, but she is still my daughter. And I still love her." Snape says, tears also streaming down his face.

Suddenly, the heart rate monitor flatlined.

As though in slow motion, Draco is pulled away from Becky by Professor McGonagall as he sobs.

"No! Please! Please, let me stay with her, please! Someone help her, please! Please..." Draco breaks down in Professor McGonagall's arms.

The two walk out, leaving Professor Snape alone with his daughter and Ron.

Snape drops to his knees and puts his head on the bed, holding his daughter's hand, sobbing.

"Please don't leave me, my child. Please. Please."

"Severus. We need to leave her be." McGonagall says.

"She may have lied, but she was still my daughter." Snape says.

"You...you ripped out the heart monitor connector thing when we weren't looking? You mean she is still alive?" Draco tells Ron as they come into the room.

"I didn't know it would affect you this badly. If I did, I wouldn't have done it."

"Severus, quickly. Hook her back up." McGonagall says. Shakily, Snape hooks his daughter back up to the machine, and her heart rate comes back on the screen.

"Daddy?" Snape looks up and sees his daughter open her eyes and look at him.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm here, sweetheart. Daddy's here." Snape hugs his daughter.

"Hey, Becky." Draco says, stepping up to her with a smile on his face.

"Ron told you all?" Becky asks.

The group nods.

"So, what now?"

Suddenly, Draco gets on one knee

and pulls out a ring.

"I love you. I will spend every day trying to find ways to make you laugh, no matter what it takes. I will make sure you're the happiest woman in the world. I will never hurt you on purpose, and if I break that promise, you have permission to hit me as hard as you like. I wanna spend every day for the rest of my forever with you. I will always be here for you. Rain or shine. I will protect you, no matter who stands between us. I will, always and forever, be there when you want someone to talk to. I will always love you. I'll remind you of how much I love you every day. So, Rebekah Peterson, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Draco asks with tears in his eyes.

"Yes." Becky says, tears forming in her eyes.

Draco places the ring on Becky's finger, and they kiss.

"I love you, Rebekah Peterson."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. Oh,

my. My British accent is still here."

"It will leave you in time, dear." Dumbledore says, coming into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Poor Draco here was so worried, he wouldn't leave you for one second. Same for your father there." Becky glances up at Snape, who smiles at her.

"But, now that I know the truth, you will be ordered to appear in front of the Ministry of Magic to discuss your punishment, most likely public."

"Public punishment? Appear in front of the Ministry of Magic? Bloody rubbish. She didn't do anything wrong!" Draco says.

"A muggle impersonating a wizard is a crime, Mr. Malfoy. And the length of the crime is equal to the severity of the punishment. You've been at Hogwarts for almost a year. And I'm afraid the only fitting punishment is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. And it's unfortunate that it's either the one that causes death or pain. I'm sorry, my dear. If I had a choice, you'd stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore says as Becky breaks down.

"But the next unfortunate thing is that one of two people that care about you dearly will have to perform the task. In your case, it would be Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape. One will do it, while the other watches."

After two days, Becky is released from St. Mungo's, without her daughter. Her daughter will be released into custody of a family member after Becky's punishment is filled out.

Draco and Professor Snape are the only ones that go with her to the Ministry of Magic.

"Rebekah Peterson, do you deny impersonating a wizard so you could get into Hogwarts?"

"No. But I -"

"Your sentence, for impersonating a wizard for almost a year, is pain, by the Unforgivable Curse. It will go on for nine minutes. If you are still alive, we'll wipe your memory and send you back into the Muggle world. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, please step forward...which one of you will perform the curse?"

Snape and Draco look at each other, neither one wanting to inflict pain on Becky.

"I will do it." Snape says, regrettably.

"All right. Severus Snape, stand at least three feet away from the criminal. Draco Malfoy, five feet."

The men take their places.

The head minister of magic nods at Severus, who shakily points the wand at his daughter, who is kneeling with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Crucio." Snape says, tears streaming down his face.

Becky writhes and wriggles on the floor in terrible pain.

Draco watches on only because he has to, but he breaks down, not being able to watch his true love in pain.

"Please! Stop! She's suffering! Please, make it stop! Please! Can't you see she's suffering! Stop!" Draco sobs.

"Finite." Snape says. (A/N: Told you it was an A/U fanfic) Becky's pain finally ceases.

Draco walks as quickly as he can to Becky, who is sobbing.

"Shh. You're okay. You're okay, Becky. Hush. Shhh. Shhh. I'm here. I'm here. Shhh." Draco says, cradling Becky in his arms.

"You've done enough damage on my daughter. Let her go. She is suffering." Snape says.

The Ministry of Magic nods slightly, but Snape catches it.

That night, back at Hogwarts, Becky is lying in bed in Slytherin Tower, trying to sleep, when the pain she had mentally felt earlier comes back, mentally. She screams, and Draco and Snape come to her rescue barely a minute later.

"Becky, wake up. Sweetheart, wake up." Becky bolts upright, sobbing.

"Shhhh. Just relax. You're safe. You're safe. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I promise." Draco says, cradling Becky in his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Snape says, tears streaming down his face.

"Hush. You're going to be all right. I promise. I'm here for you. I promise." Draco says as Becky continues to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next day, Draco is with Becky at all times, except when either one of them has to use the bathroom, but they wait outside the bathroom.

Draco even abandons Crabbe and Goyle for Becky, out of his own selflessness.

Becky transfers from Gryffindor to Slytherin.

During one of Becky and Draco's free periods, they are standing at one of the balconies.

"Are you doing all right?" Draco asks.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"My sister. My daughter. Will I ever see either of them again?" Becky asks.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see them soon." Draco says, kissing Becky's forehead.

"Becky! Draco! I have great news!" Snape says, running down the hall with a smile on his face.

"It must be really good news. Your father rarely smiles. Last time I saw him smile that much was when you were really okay after Ron pulled that wire from the heart monitor and we thought you were dead but it turned out you weren't."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Becky says, letting out a small giggle.

"I wouldn't want to." Draco says, kissing Becky's nose.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me." Becky says.

Becky and Draco kiss just before Snape comes to them.

"Hey. Great news. Elizabeth Marie will be coming home to you." Snape is referring to Becky's daughter.

"Really?" Becky smiles from ear to ear.

"Yes. She'll be here this evening." Snape says.

The bell tolls signaling the end of class.

"Oh, we've gotta get to Herbology. Bye, Daddy." Becky says, kissing her dad's cheek., dragging her fiancé behind her.

"I'll see you two later!" Snape calls back to her.

"Today, we'll be learning about the many magical uses of the mango." Draco puts an arm around Becky, who raises her hand. Draco knows Becky is highly allergic to mangos.

"Yes, Ms. Peterson?"

"I was wondering if I could be excused from this assignment."

"Why, might I ask?"

"You see, ma'am, my fiancée is highly allergic to mangos, and I'd rather not she and I be exposed to it." Draco says.

"You'll only be touching them, not eating them."

"But, you see, she's highly, highly allergic to them. She touches one and poof, she swells up like a blowfish. But she's beautiful, nonetheless." Draco says, kissing Becky's head, who smiles at Draco.

"I'm sorry, but we'll be working with the fruit for the remainder of the school year."

Draco and Becky walk out to go talk to Dumbledore.

"Mangos? Mangos have never been in the curriculum before."

"Do you think, maybe, she might be trying to kill me? Maybe she knew beforehand about my allergy, and is using them to make sure I have a reaction." Becky says.

"Perhaps. Draco, keep a watchful eye on that teacher, and taste Becky's food before she eats, to be safe." Draco nods.

"Not a problem, Headmaster."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I'm glad you could make it. Here to discuss your punishment for attacking a student?" It's Ron. Draco puts a protective arm around Becky.

"Yes, Headmaster." Ron says.

"Your name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Victim's name?"

"Rebekah Peterson."

"All right. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Peterson, you may go now." The couple nods and leaves.

As soon as they're out of Dumbledore's office, Draco turns to Becky.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm scared."

"Shh. I'm going to protect you no matter who stands between us. I made that promise just a few days ago, and I intend to keep it." Draco says, hugging Becky.

"What happened, during Elizabeth's birth?"

"Well, you were in a lot of pain, and you were screaming."

"I recall that much. What about you? What roles did you play during her birth?"

"I held your hand, for one thing. Nearly crushed it to death, you did."

"Sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't help the pain you were in. You remember I said I would've taken your place and felt the pain for you if I could?" Becky nods.

"I did feel a bit of pain. But it wasn't the pain you were feeling. My heart broke for you, Becky. I wanted so much to take your pain away, or numb it, if that's all I could do. But I was so focused on trying to keep you calm and focused, all I could think about was that I fell in love with you that day. But in that one moment, when I felt you were slipping away at that second-to-last push, I told you to hold on, hold on. And you did. As soon as your baby came, you blacked out. I was so scared I was gonna lose you. And for about a minute, at St. Mungo's when Ron unhooked you, I thought I had lost you. When you were writhing in pain during your hearing, I just wanted to get to you. I wanted to find a way to make sure you're safe. I thought I failed you. But last night when you woke up screaming..."

"Draco, stop. Are you trying to make me feel guilty or blame me for being in pain?" Becky looks at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"No! No, not at all. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Of course not. Of course not." Draco says, caressing Becky's cheek.

"'Cause that's what it sounded like." Becky breaks down.

"Shh. I'm here. It's all right. It's all right." Draco says, cradling Becky in his arms.

"Nice going, Malfoy." Draco tells himself.

"What in the world is going on? Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" It's Hagrid.

He notices Becky and Draco's tear-stained faces.

"Oh, I guess you heard the news."

"What news?" Becky asks.

"About your daughter, of course. You-Know-Who went to the hospital and killed her. Happened about three minutes ago. Luckily, no one else was injured. I thought you knew. I thought that's why you were with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"He...he killed her?" Becky gasps out.

"I'm afraid so. I'm terribly sorry, you two." Hagrid walks away.

Becky clings to Draco, sobbing, as Draco has tears streaming down his face.

"There they are, Severus." Professor McGonagall says, referring to Becky and Draco.

Snape runs up to the two.

"Did someone tell you about Elizabeth?" Draco nods with tears in his eyes.

Draco carefully places Becky in Snape's arms, who cradles her close to him.

"Oh, my poor girl. She's been through so much. Shh. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you." Snape says, stroking his daughter's hair as Draco holds her hand.

"Professor Snape, I think it would be best if we did the obliviate spell on Becky and sent her home. For the best of everyone." Dumbledore says.

"No. I'm not going to let anyone take her away from me. I'm sorry, Headmaster, but it's the truth." Draco says.

"I know you love her, Draco. But if you truly love her, set her free, and if she truly loves you, she'll come back."

"I can't do that to her. She needs me. I need to stay with her." Becky weakly walks over to Draco, who puts his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Draco and Becky, but this is the way it has to be."

"Let her memories stay, and I'll go with her. Please. Or wipe both our memories and let us stay together."

"I'll talk with the other teachers about you going with her with your memories intact. And your parents. For now, stay with her in the dining hall, make sure she eats something. And don't forget to taste her food beforehand." Draco nods and leads Becky out.

During the meeting...

"My son, giving up Hogwarts to be with some Muggle? I won't allow it."

"He truly loves her, Lucius. It would be a crime to keep them apart." McGonagall says.

"You do realize that that girl, that Muggle, will most likely go blabbing about Hogwarts to her friends." Narcissa says.

"I learned from her that she doesn't really have any friends. So the secret of Hogwarts would be safe with her." Snape says.

"You actually trust this girl?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I trust my own adopted daughter?"

"You adopted her? Why?"

"I actually felt sympathy for this poor girl, especially after everything she's been through."

"Oh, please, Potter went through the death of his parents."

"But that was when he was an infant. Becky's parents died when she was 18. There's a big difference."

"I will not allow my son to throw his life away just for some girl he thinks he loves."

Suddenly, Draco bursts through the door.

"He's got her!"

"Who?" Snape asks.

"Voldemort! He has Becky."

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Draco's parents follow Draco to where Voldemort and Becky are.

"Powerless girl. Join me and I will turn you into something amazing."

"Never! I will never join you!"

"Then die!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Draco points his wand and it hits Voldemort, knocking him to the ground.

Draco goes to Becky and hugs her.

"Shh. Hush hush hush hush hush. Shhh. You're safe now. You're safe." Draco says as Becky sobs.

"He really loves her." Lucius finally realizes, watching his son comfort Becky.

"It would be wrong to keep them apart." Narcissa says.

"Then it's settled. They leave tomorrow morning, together. We have no reason to keep them apart." Dumbledore says.

It starts to rain.

"Let's get them inside." McGonagall says. Snape guides Draco and Becky inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next day, Becky and Draco have to leave, by the orders of the Board of Directors at Hogwarts.

Becky's British accent still remains.

Neville is one of the first to tell Becky goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you, Neville."

"I'll miss you, too, Becky." Neville says.

Harry and Hermione are planning on saying their goodbyes when they drop Becky and Draco off with Becky's sister.

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, and Ron come over.

"Goodbye, my dear. I hope you and Draco have a long and happy life together." McGonagall says, hugging Becky.

"Thank you. For everything you've done." Becky says.

Dumbledore is next.

"It's been nice having you here, Ms. Peterson."

"It was nice being here, Headmaster." Becky says.

Ron looks over at Becky.

"Becky, I am so so sorry for what I did to you."

"Ron, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I could've killed you."

"Ron, don't make me feel guilty."

"I shouldn't have to. You were the one that broke up with me."

"I didn't break up with you! We were never dating! Look, I don't want to leave with us not being friends."

"Just friends? Not more than that?"

"I am engaged, Ron! I can't just stay with you!"

"Well, Draco doesn't need to have someone as selfish as you!" Becky gasps and bursts into tears.

Draco comes over and takes Becky in his arms.

"Shhh. Don't listen to him." Draco says.

Snape comes over to the three.

"Mr. Weasley, 900 points from Gryffindor." Snape winks at his daughter, who smiles at him through her tears.

"Come walk with me, Becky." Snape says.

Snape and Becky walk through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I want to know if it would be all right if I was in your wedding. Or at least come."

Tears come to Becky's eyes.

"Of course, Daddy. It wouldn't be a wedding without you."

"Thank you. Have you and Draco set a date yet?"

"No, not yet. We'll send you an owl when we figure out a date." Snape nods, and hugs his daughter as tears come to both of their eyes.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Write to me."

"I will."

Snape accompanies Harry, Hermione, Draco and Becky to the train station.

With one last tearful goodbye to her father, Becky boards the train with her fiancé and her friends.

At the train station, Harry and Hermione say goodbye to the couple.

"Thanks, Harry, for everything." Becky says.

"My pleasure. It's gonna be weird not having you at Hogwarts."

Becky turns to Hermione.

"Hermione, how would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Really? You'd let me be in your wedding, even after everything I've done?"

"You haven't tried to kill me."

"Thank you. I'd be honored to be in your wedding. No pun intended."

Draco asks Harry to be his best man, who kindly agrees.

After Hermione and Harry leave, Draco and Becky go out to the streets of London.

"I'd better check my phone. My sister has probably left me a thousand messages." Becky checks her phone and Storm has left her more than 200 messages, wondering where she is. At the most recent one, the one from this morning, Becky replies, "Meet me in front of the place where you left me our first day in London."

In the 20 minutes it takes Storm to get there, Becky tells Draco all about what her life has been like before Hogwarts.

"How am I going to explain my weight gain?" Becky asks.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"Rebekah Elizabeth Peterson!" Becky turns and sees her sister, with tears streaming down her face.

"Storm!"

"Where on earth have you been for practically the last...ten...months?" Storm pauses, seeing the weight her sister has gained.

"You had a baby? And that guy is the father?" Storm asks.

"Yes and no. Storm, I can explain. Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of? Where were you? I've been worried sick! Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me? It's dangerous out there in the real world." Becky breaks down and Draco rushes over to her.

"You got my sister pregnant?"

"No. I would never hurt her."

"What do you mean hurt her? Then who did it? More importantly, who are you, where has my sister been and why is she so upset?"

Draco senses Voldemort's presence.

"We'll explain later. But right now, we have to go." Draco says, taking Becky in his arms.

"Where?"

"My parents' manor. It's safe there."

"Safe? What are you talking about?"

"I told you, Becky and I will explain later." Draco hails a cab and the three of them set off to Draco's parents.

When they get there, Storm speaks.

"Wait. This is Malfoy Manor."

"Yeah. What's your point, sis?" Becky asks, leaning against Draco.

"I work for them. I clean their house. They were at some meeting yesterday at your school."

"Did they tell you the name of my school?" Draco asks.

"No. They just told me to eat something when I was done and lock the door behind me."

"Great. They know my sister. This'll be a real shock that their housekeeper is their future daughter-in-law's sister."

"Wait. Future daughter-in-law?" Storm asks. The three get out of the cab.

"What do you mean, future daughter-in-law?"

"I - I..."

"Answer me!" Storm holds her sister up against an outside wall.

"No! Please! Please! Please, don't hurt me. Please." Becky breaks down, finally breaking out of her British accent. Draco cradles Becky in his arms after getting her away from Storm.

"What's wrong with her? What did you do to my sister?"

"It's not something I did. It's something you did."

"What did I do?"

"Becky has been through so much. Please just give her some time. She'll come through."

"What has she been through?" Storm asks as the trio goes into Malfoy Manor.

"That is an excellent question, Ms.

Peterson." It's Snape.

"How do you know my last name? Wait, do you work for the Malfoys, too?"

"What? Of course not. But I do work at their son's school. And how do I know your last name? I know your sister."

"You...you know my sister? How do you know my sister?"

It's then Snape notices Becky sobbing.

"Oh, my dear girl." Snape runs over to her and holds her in his arms.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?"

"I can tell you. But you must promise not to tell anyone." Snape says.

"Professor Snape, we're not supposed to tell anyone where she's been."

"Oh, so my sister's picked up a college guy. Terrific!"

"I'm not a college guy."

"Do you want to know what your sister has been through or not? And Draco, I got permission from Dumbledore himself to tell her sister and only her sister about what Becky has gone through these past 10 months." Draco nods and sits next to Becky, who is sitting on the couch next to Snape.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Storm takes a seat.

Draco, Becky, and Snape tell Storm what Becky has been through the past 10 months.

Afterwards, all four are in tears.

"I had no idea she's been through all that. What about Voldemort? Do you think he'll come after her again?"

"It's most likely." Draco says, putting a protective arm around his fiancée.

"So what can be done? How will we protect her?"

"That is one question I can't answer, Ms. Peterson." Snape says, sadly.

"We can't just let her die! We have to protect her!" Storm says.

"We know." Draco says.

"You know?"

"We know. If we could use the obliviate spell on Voldemort, we would." Draco says.

"What does it do?"

"It wipes your memory." Becky says.

"So, they tried to use that spell on you? So you wouldn't remember anything?"

"Yeah."

"I even offered to have my own memory wiped to be with her."

"Oh, so you actually care about my sister!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's about time someone actually cared about her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, she never told you? Our dad used to sexually assault her."

"Storm, Mom said we weren't supposed to talk about it." Becky says with tears in her eyes.

"Well, Mom's not here, is she? Didn't think so. You don't think I'm hurting, too?"

Becky stands up in front of her sister.

"Dad never touched you the way he touched me! You should consider yourself lucky you'll marry as a virgin!"

"But you weren't a virgin when you got to Hogwarts were you? No. Howard came."

"I told you to never mention his name! And you think I wanted to be raped? I was raped twice by two different guys when I was pretending to be a wizard. You have no idea what I've been through. You may know, but you will never understand. I just thought I could start over at Hogwarts. New life, new friends, new identity. But things just slipped when Ron told everyone the truth. And I don't want to lose Draco. I love him. He is my rock and I can depend on him for anything. Just please, please give me a chance to start over. Please." Becky says, breaking down.

"Becky, I...I never knew you wanted to start over this badly." Storm goes over to her younger sister and hugs her.

"Shh. Your sister's got you. I've got you. I'm here. Big sister's here. I'm here." Storm says.

Minutes pass, and Becky wipes her eyes.

"By the way, Storm, I might've told a few people about when you slipped in the mud during soccer practice."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh, you're gonna get it, little sister!" Snape and Draco watch as the two sisters chase after each other, laughing.

"Glad to see you two are having fun."

Becky and Storm freeze in their tracks.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir. I am so sorry. I -" Storm begins. Lucius puts a hand up.

"I'm not mad. I know about the dilemma with Voldemort, and I'd like you girls to stay here for as long as you need."

Draco and Becky smile at each other. Snape and Storm get worried looks.

"Don't worry. They'll have separate rooms." Lucius says.

"What? What are you talking about? We believe in doing it after marriage." Becky says. Draco nods in agreement.

Draco's father nods and smiles, but his sleeping arrangement still stands.

That night, Becky and Draco are standing at one of the balconies, hand in hand.

"I'm gonna miss Hogwarts. I made some good friends there." Becky says.

"Yeah, I did, too. But, we could go back. It is possible for us to visit our children." Draco replies.

"Dude, we're not even married yet, and you're discussing kids already?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I know we'll be fine, as long as we're together."

"That's true. Very true. You know what'll be weird?"

"What?"

"Having your dad in the same house as me."

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. But you have known him longer."

"Yeah, I have. But I'm sure we'll get along."

"What about us?"

"What about us?"

"What if we get into a major fight and aren't able to speak to each other?"

"We'll get through it. Like I said when I proposed, I'll be here for you whenever you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Becky and Draco look into each other's eyes and kiss, the moon surrounding them in light.

Don't worry, there will be a sequel. I've got an idea in my brain: takes place just after Becky and Draco's wedding, and Voldemort has found a new enemy in Becky. That's all I've got. It will be called "The Healing Of A Heart".


End file.
